


Midnight Fun

by NickedNack



Series: Idiots In Lust [3]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Sitting, Hiccstrid - Freeform, Humorous smut, Idiots in Love, Insomnia, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Married Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pregnancy, ooc behavior with a canonical explanation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25854886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NickedNack/pseuds/NickedNack
Summary: The Midnight Sun, New Berk's annual outbreak of insomnia, creates a villageful of headaches for it's chief. His wife's uncontrollable joy create a few more. Luckily, she also has some very lovely ideas about how they can cope with the stress; if they can just get put of their own way. Humorous Smut!
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Astrid Hofferson, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Series: Idiots In Lust [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876117
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Midnight Fun

**Well, this is the final of the little trio of stories I ended up making for Hiccstrid smut. I might make more in the future, but not for a while. I would have gotten it done sooner, but my new house had an internet problem for about a month.**

**This was several ideas I had that got mashed together; mostly that I wish we could have seen Hiccup react to Astrid behaving the way she did in The Longest Day. A good prompt for a story that will hopefully be smutty and also genuinely funny!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Chief Hiccup the Horrendous Haddock, oh hear his name and tremble, was so preoccupied with trying to follow what his helpers were saying that he nearly fell face first onto his own porch as he climbed the steps.

Gobber the Belch managed to catch him with his hooked arm, and he found his footing on the top step. “Th-thanks,” he kneaded one hand over the bridge of his nose. “Can you run that by me again?”

“The fishing fleet didn’t have any injuries this time,” Gobber reported cheerfully. “And was only lost for four hours.”

“It got lost again!?” Hiccup groaned. “They still aren’t using the compasses we made them!”

“Oh they did in the end,” the blacksmith assured him. “But there was a faction that still doesn’t trust the things and wanted to keep doing it the old fashioned way. A Jorgenson faction.”

“Did no one mention that the old fashioned way is navigating by the sun,” Fishlegs asked. “The sun that’s now in a fixed position?”

“Aye, but they didn’t see the problem.”

Hiccup spared a moment to glare at the sun above them. Hanging high in the exact center of the sky, as it had been for days now, signally the yearly arrival of Midnight Sun. It was one of the best times of the year for productivity, as his father had always said, but Hiccup’s enthusiasm for work was starting to slip with each passing hour. He hadn’t slept himself since . . . actually, he wasn’t sure.

“We may need to do something about the Jorgensons,” Fishlegs insisted.

“Yah, I’m going to put Bucket and Mulch in charge of the fishing fleet and switch Snotlout and his dad to sheep herding until further notice,” Hiccup hoped they wouldn’t find a way to screw _ that _ up.

“But then instead of fermenting dissent at sea, they’ll be free to do it in the village itself,” Fishlegs cautioned. “The safest course would be to banish them from the island all together!”

The other two Vikings looked at him in surprise, and Hiccup noted his wringing hands and nervously darting eyes, all the signs of his sleep deprived paranoia.  _ Well, we’ve lost Fishlegs. _

“Speaking of sheep,” Gobber pressed on. “Some of the fences have been smashed around the south paddock; old Hildegard Manhand gets rather cranky when she doesn’t sleep. Oh, and the wheel gears on the cranes over the northside dock are sticking.”

“Yah, sheep, gears,” Hiccup rubbed his forehead. “Do you feel up for some fence mending Fishlegs?”

The blocky Viking stepped back, fixing his chief with a searching look. “And why  _ wouldn’t _ I be Hiccup? I’ve never had a problem fence mending before, unless, do you know something I don’t!?” He stepped back again. “Gothi was looking at me funny the other day. And I’ve been feeling this twinge in my side when I get up in the morning. Oh no, I’m dying aren’t I?! And you’re all just humoring me to spare me the pain. I _ knew  _ Tuffnut was being too nice the oth-“

“FISHLEGS!” Hiccup put his metal foot down with his “chief-voice.” “Take care of the fences on the northside paddock!”

The sight of the chief losing his cool brought both Vikings up short. “Okay,” the Ingerman replied in a small voice.

“Southside,” Gobber mumbled.

“What?”

“It’s the southside paddock with the fence problem,” the older Viking corrected. “It’s the northside dock with the stuck crane wheels.”

“Right, right,” Hiccup could feel a headache coming. Everyone was hit by the Midnight Sun in different ways. For the Haddock, it was losing the ability to think straight.

“Some good yak grease should take care of the stuck wheels, then the fences will be fine again,” he instructed.

“You mean the cranes?”

“Yah, yah the cranes. Fishlegs if you could grease the crane wheels, and Gobber you get the fences-“

“I thought  _ I  _ was getting the fences,” Fishlegs protested. “Do you not trust me? You think I’m plotting something with the sheep, don’t you? Whatever  _ they _ told you, I’m your most loyal-“

“ENOUGH,” Hiccup roared. “Fishlegs, mend the fences! Gobber, grease the wheels! I’m going to go and sit down for an hour or two.”

“Are ye able to sleep now?” Gobber asked.

“No,” Hiccup nearly yanked his front door off of it’s hinges. “But I can at least sit down.” He slammed it shut behind him.

For a moment he simply leaned his back against the door, taking a few deep breaths to clear his mind. It wasn’t very hard, his sleep deprived state made it hard to hold on to a thought even when he wanted to.

Hiccup staggered over to the large old armchair that had been his fathers and his grandfathers, and sank down into it. Midnight Sun. Midnight  _ Godsdamned _ Sun. He ran both hands over his face, letting out a very tired sigh. Well, at least he could take a few hours to cool off, here in the peace and quiet of his own-

“Helllloooo Hiiicccccuuuuuppp!”

With an  _ OOF _ he was jolted upright again, as his fearsome wife suddenly materialized in the room and plopped down right on his lap, and he had no time to react before her arms wrapped around his neck and she captured his lips with her own.

He responded back without thinking, hugging her right back, and his addled brain didn’t even realize he needed to breathe until she finally pulled them apart and he gulped down a lungful of air.

“Welcome home babe!” Astrid cheered as she cupped his face in both hands, and all but pinched his cheeks. “Oh I couldn’t wait for you to get back. I wanted so bad to go get you, but I didn’t want to let  _ them _ out of my sight!”

“It-it’s nice to see you too Astrid,” Hiccup managed. “I see you’re in an, um, better mood than most of us.”

“I _ Love _ It,” she was playing her fingers through his hair now. “I love this time of year. And every time I think I’m gonna have to go to sleep and miss it, I  _ can’t! _ Because there’s the sun, shining  _ even brighter _ than before!”

“Y-yah, that bright, bright sun,” he grumbled. Astrid’s face almost seemed to be beaming just as brightly. That uncontrollable euphoria of hers wasn’t the worst side effect to deal with; but it could be rather exhausting.

Still, the sight of his adult wife, sitting sideways in his lap with her legs hanging over one chair arm, resting her head on his shoulder like they were teenagers again, took quite a lot of the stress off his mind.

“Too bad the kids have to miss it,” Astrid snuggled in closer to him. “But I just couldn’t bother them! I couldn’t!”

“Right,” Hiccup contentedly nestled his head onto hers . . . then his eyes popped open again. “Wait, what about the kids?”

With a shot Astrid was suddenly on her feet again, grabbing his hands and yanking him up out of the chair. “You  _ have _ to come see it, it’s the most beautiful sight in the world. The little angles, like baby lambs they’re  _ so cute _ .”

Only her strong grip kept him from falling flat on his face. She pulled him across the creaking timbers to the staircase. Astrid somehow scaled them going backwards, as she laughed like a child. Hiccup was almost undone just going forward.

When they somehow made it to the top Astrid stopped on a dime, saving her husband from tripping over her. Raising a finger to his lips and  _ shushing _ softly she crept on her toes to the door of their children’s room, him clumsily in tow. The bolt was undone, and at Astrid’s touch the door swung open on quiet, well-greased hinges.

“Seeeeeee,” Astrid almost bounced in place as she beamed with all the quietest excitement she could manage.

Their kid’s room was a mess. Carved dragons and toy weapons (and a few real weapons) littered the floor. A bookshelf had been emptied out, and was apparently being used as a ladder, based on the drawings on the wall that were high off the ground. They matched similar drawings on the bedsheets. They had found out several years ago how the Midnight Sun affected Zephyr; it brought out her artistic side.

This year it was starting to look like Nuffink”s personal compulsion was to build things. A toolbox swiped from his father’s workshop was empty in front of a pile of random pieces of wood nailed together into what might have been a table. There was no guessing who had pulled the beds to the center of the room and piled pillows, sheets, furs, and clothes on it into a makeshift fort. 

After more than a week of the Midnight Sun, these were all things Hiccup had resigned himself to get used to. So what immediately drew his attention, was the two children lying in the middle of the soft pile on the bed. “Are, are they . . ?”

“Asleep!” Astrid finished for him. “Yah! They’ve been out for  _ hours! _ ”

If anyone ever managed to grab a few winks during the Midnight Sun, it was usually the youngest. Still, Hiccup had given up any hope of a brake from their kid’s craziness, and the sight was almost too beautiful to believe. Both viking children were sprawled out haphazardly, as if they had just collapsed on their feet. Zephyr lay on her side, a stuffed Nadder clutched in one arm. Old Grendouh, their ancient housecat, lay puring in the gap between them, and Nutfink groggily raised a hand to brush at her twitching tail as it tickled his nose.

“Aren’t they just  _ precious?” _ Astrid almost giggled.

“Yah,” Hiccup answered quietly, as he watched the two kids with a smile. “They sure are.”

“Oh, I just want to hug them and  _ squeeze _ them and  _ pinch their cheeks!” _ Astrid took a step into the room. “But it would probably wake them up.  _ Oh _ , can I wake them up-”

“NO,” Hiccup grabbed a tight hold of his wife's arm and pulled her back. “We-we should really let them sleep.” As much as he loved his kids, he was not going to pass up this opportunity for some peace and quiet. “Who knows how long it will last.”

As quietly as possible, Hiccup stepped into the room and grabbed the door, carefully swinging it shut. The well oiled latch closed silently, and with a sigh of relief he turned to Astrid to make sure she would leave them alone-

And stopped short, as he realized his wife had lost her shirt and leathers, and was now peeling off her underbindings. Her round, full breasts swayed just so as she let her clothes drop to the floor, and turned to face her husband naked from the waist up. Astrid liked to claim she hadn’t kept one ounce of baby weight. Hiccup privately thought she had, but in all the best places.

“W-woah there milady,” Hiccup was taken aback, even as he plainely ogled his wife in all her Viking glory. “What brought this mood on?”

“I was just thinking about our family,” Astrid’s had suddenly seemed to lose that giddy energy; her movements were slow and languid as she shuffled toward him chest first, hands clasped behind her back. “How much I love  _ you _ , and the  _ children _ you gave me.” They were almost nose to nose now, her breasts pressed firmly against his clothed chest, and she stretched up to whisper in his ear. “And then I was reminded of  _ how  _ you gave them to me!”

“ _ Oooh _ ,” Hiccup moaned in response, his wife’s lustful words almost too much after the magnificence of her bare breasts. The fatigue of almost a week was quickly leaving him, and a hungry need in his middle was suddenly wide awake. He should have worn looser pants.

“So  _ honey,” _ Astrid put a little joking emphasis on the word. Or, maybe it wasn’t joking. “The kids are finally asleep, and mom and dad are  _ alone. _ Let’s say we enjoy what’s left of the night!”

“That sounds like a good idea,” Hiccup rested his hands on her hips and pulled her closer. “Even if it is only the afternoon.”

“No,” Astrid said cheerfully, giddy again. “It’s just an hour till breakfast.”

Hiccup drew back a little. “No, I think you missed a couple hours there Astrid, it’s already Thursday afternoon.”

“Silly Hiccy, it’s Friday  _ morning _ ,” Astrid giggled; closing the space between them, her breath tickling his ear. “And isn’t this the  _ best _ way to start the day!”

Hiccup was only half listening to her, as his mind raced with the realization that he really had NO idea what time it was anymore, or even what  _ day! _ And he’d been so out of it he’d forgotten to check the yak pens,  _ and _ he’d probably missed a council meeting scheduled for last-night/this-morning,  _ and _ he was pretty sure he had just ordered Gobber to go down to the docks and “release the eels” if he remembered right . . . and Astrid's warm middle was suddenly rubbing up against his aching hardness.

_ Thor Fuck It _ !

He took her mouth with his own, diving headfirst into the one thing he’d never needed a spare thought to accomplish. Their lips fought each other for dominance, and her hands dug under his shirt as he quickly palmed over the flesh of her breasts. Hiccup got Astrid’s arm warmers off in a moment, as her unsteady fingers undid his belt buckle. When that was achieved she grabbed his hands and they stumbled away from the door, tripping down the hall as they headed for their own bed. 

Hiccup kicked the door open so hard it banged off the wall, and he would probably regret that when he could think straight again.

They had made it halfway to the bed when suddenly Astrid pulled up short and wrapped her free hand around Hiccup’s waist. He tripped over his legs as they were suddenly waltzing around the room.

“WHA-wha-what is this?” Hiccup stammered, as he stepped on her toes and she on his.

“Oh, do you remember all those times we used to  _ dance!” _ Astrid cooed with glee as her gods-given grace kept them from toppling over. “Oh I miss that feeling  _ sooooo much!” _

“Wha-what do you mean Astrid,” Hiccup glanced desperately toward their large bed, trying to think of a seamless way to get them pointed back toward it. Spinning around with his very topless wife wasn’t doing anything to help the discomfort in his trousers. “We still dance. Why just the last month at Fishleg’s second wedding we-“

“I mean when we flew!” Astrid gave a little halfleap then, spinning to fall backward into his arms. She leaned her head back to look up at him. “Do you remember the heat of the sun, the wind whipping through your hair, the power of the wings beating on either side of you? Best feeling in the world!”

Hiccup didn’t know how to respond for a moment, as his pleasant ache began to be replaced by an unpleasant one. “Yah,” he agreed quietly. “Best feeling in the world.”

She grinned up at him again. “Well, second best.”

And he was snapped out of it as she spun on her feet and half-pushed half-threw him toward their bed. He stumbled over the floorboards to somehow land sitting up on it, facing her.

“While my flying days may be over, I do have a husband to _ ride _ now,” Astrid grinned like a fiend as she approached him, hands on swaying hips and breasts bouncing. Her eyes locked onto the great bulge in his trousers, and he could almost feel her gaze on his manhood as it twitched desperately. “Of course before this beast can be ridden, it has to be  _ tamed,” _ She smiled as she sank down to her knees in front of him.

“Sweat breath of Freya,” Hiccup gasped at the sight.

“You never did get tired of seeing this,” she grinned up at him, and then that childlike glee slipped back into her eyes. “OH, how about I come back and do it _ again!” _

“Wha-“ Before Hiccup could reply Astrid jumped to her feet and scurried back across the room, making it as far as the door before getting back on her knees and shuffling toward him again, fighting down chuckles as if this were the funniest thing in the world.

Hiccup bit down a growl, as she crossed the room at what seemed like a snail's pace. As lovely as the sight was, he would much prefer to have her hands on his manhood by now!

Astrid mercifully sped up the last couple feet, and she wasted no time spreading his legs apart and going to work at the strings of his trousers. Her breasts rubbed over his thighs. Hiccup stifled a moan as her clumsy fingers brushed over his bulge as she struggled with the simple tie, and he was about ready to do it himself when she finally got it and his cock was suddenly free.

His length stretched up long and hard, aching with hunger and desperation, and he realized he hadn’t known just how greatly he  _ needed _ this. The Midnight Sun was one of the most stressful times of the year, tenfold for the chief! His body channeled the frustration into a desperate need for gratification; and the two of them hadn’t exactly had time to be as free as they would have liked in the month or two before that either. Fluid was already seeping from his tip, and his shaft twitched violently in anticipation.

_ “Mmhh,” _ Astrid licked her lips, and without prompting she wrapped a hand around his thick shaft and her mouth around his bulbous head. 

“SWEAT FREYA!” Hiccup’s mind went hazy again, clouded this time by a wave of pleasure spreading through him. He raised one hand to cover his mouth, the other savagely gripping the furs of their bedding as she consumed him. Astrid went to work with a will, flexing her lips to take in more and more of him. Both her hands gripped farther down his shaft, and their small strokes added to the heat of her hot wet mouth around him. She suddenly pulled back, trailing her lips up his length in one smooth motion to release him from her mouth. She put her lips to his head, burning his flesh as with hot kisses up and down his cock. His whole torso twitched under her treatment, and another dose of pre-cum leaked from him. She trailed her lips halfway down the underside of his rod, before making a show of lapping up the fluids dripping along his veins, in one luxuriant lick back up to the top. “Aah,” she made a face at the taste of him. “Like old salted cod!”

Hiccup would not have been flattered by that comparison, if he’d had enough brain-power left to notice it.

As she continued to kiss the tip of his manhood, Astrid trailed a hand down his shaft to cup the large balls hanging at it’s base. Her fingers played over his bollocks, both of which hung heavy and full after more than a week without release. He groaned deeply at the arousing, almost ticklish sensation of her hand fondling them; and felt a pressure start to build.

“A-astrid, please” he begged her. “I can’t wait much longer!”

She stopped her kissing and looked up at him, one cheek nuzzling against his shaft. “Oh but  _ babe,  _ I’m just having soooo much fun!” she giggled as she squeezed the large balls filling her hand. “Can’t you wait another _ few minutes?” _

Normally Hiccup would have said his wife was intentionally teasing him. But in the state she was in today, gods only knew what about this she was really enjoying. “Please Astrid!”

“Oh, how can I say no to you,” she gave his shaft one more loving kiss, and set to work. 

She pushed closer to him now, spreading his legs apart as her chest nearly brushed his stomach. His cock was now sticking almost straight up, and she did what she could to take his whole length. Cupping her bouncing breasts in either hand, Astrid pressed their warm soft flesh around his base, as her wet lips took in his head. With long practiced skill she bobbed her head up and down, taking his sizable end in and out with little difficulty, as she also pressed her bosoms up and down to engulf the rest of him, moving lips and tits in coordination to assault him with pleasure.

Hiccup dug the fingers of both hands hard into her hair, fisting her golden locks in a white knuckled grip as she gave him a full course service. He tried to cry her name, but it came out unintelligible, as his hips bucked up against her for more. The jerk of his thrusts didn’t slow her, as his wife worked her lips down farther and farther, and she pumped her breasts tighter around him. With his addled mind and swollen balls, he couldn’t last long.

“I, I-I,” was all he could get out as a warning, but she knew what he was saying. With a final luxurious suck Astrid slid her lips off of his head. With his shaft still trapped firmly between either breast she leaned back, pulling down the cock that had been pointing directly up at his own face. She never slowed in pumping her generous chest, now sliding back and forth across most of the middle of his shaft, as she grinned up at her husband, eagerly waiting with his considerable penis pointed directly at her own face.

The sight was the final thing to drive Hiccup over the edge, as his heavy bollocks released a great load of cum at his beautiful wife. The first shot struck her chin, with the next flying across her face to leave a white streak that was crossed by his next shot. She had finally slowed the pumping of her breasts, and now  _ slowly _ squeezed them up his length coaxing every drop she could out. 

His own hands had joined hers to cup her breasts as he thrust into them, one, two, three more times until he spent the last of his seed on her. 

Hiccup leaned back, arms weakly bracing himself up as his wife’s lovely mouth worked over him again, carefully lapping up every drop from his manhood, while her own face was still practically covered with his fluid. He leaned back all the way, lying on the edge of the bed and panting for breath as Astrid finished her ministrations, and finally began cleaning herself, swallowing down any bit of him that got in her mouth as she wiped her face clean on their barbaric duvet.

He had caught his breath by the time his wife crawled up onto the bed with him, smiling smugly as she lay down to kiss his cheek. “Did you like that babe?” She asked. “I hope you did,” she planted a few more kisses on him. “I love making my husband feel _ so good. _ ” She laid an arm on his stomach, and the hand started trailing down toward his exposed manhood. "But I love it even  _ more _ when he returns the favor!”

The heat of her words tickled his ear, and he was already starting to harden again when her hand wrapped around him. 

“What position do you want,” she asked eagerly. “Want to ride me like a dragon?”

“You ride me,” Hiccup blurted out. “I love watching your breasts bounce!”

His face started to redden almost as soon as those words were out of his mouth, it wasn’t a thought he would normally have said out loud, but the Midnight Sun had badly sapped his self control. His wife didn't seem to mind, as she had already pushed him back down onto his back, and threw a long, smooth leg over his chest to straddle him.

Splayed out like this she leaned down and kissed him again, almost purring in her enthusiasm. Their lips fought each other for dominance, and she stroked a hand across his chin and neck, rubbing the short coarse hairs of his beard. She was already bouncing up and down to grind her hips into his again and again, his cock starting to burn as it went up and down with her. Hiccup knew he had to feel her naked skin against his, and the hands he’d been using to cup her ass cheeks now made their way to the hem of her skirt and pants (though they detoured along the way, to spend a few second fondling her wondrous breasts). 

In an instant he had them pulled down to her knees, his fingers tailing over her smooth thighs as they went. Astrid finally broke apart from him to stand up on her knees. “No fair that you’re sti-AHH,” in trying to crouch with her pants around her legs she fell backwards onto the furs. After a moment of violent kicking, she managed to shed her trousers entirely. laughing the whole time.

Having ducked just in time to avoid being smacked in the face by a pant leg snapping through the air, Hiccup only had an instant to appreciate his wife’s total nudity before she had grabbed the sides of his shirt and yanked it upward. “Fair is fair Hiccup,” she cried gleefully. “Mommy wants to see her daddy.

In the next screwup of their bungling lovemaking, Hiccup managed to get his arms caught in his sleeves, and was now struggling to untangle them with his head trapped in his shirt. “Get your left arm out silly,” Astrid tugged unhelpfully at his leather jerkin, even though she wasn’t even looking at his efforts. Far more important to take in the firm muscle of the chest she was straddling. She felt the heat of the large cock she was sitting on rub deliciously against her bottom, and sat back to grind her hips harder against it; in a way that definitely didn’t help her husband focus on his wardrobe problem, and sent his own hips impulsively bouncing up against her in return.

With a cry between pleasure and desperate relief, the redhead finally managed to get the shirt and leather armor off; just in time to see his wife grab hold on his manhood with firm fingers and position it against her opening. Already panting slightly, he lay back and nodded to her. “Alright, tell me when your reeeeeaaaaaaaddddddyyyyyy-” he cried out as she pushed herself down, engulfing his head.

“AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH,” Astrid gasped with pure satisfaction as she took in his first few inches; her walls clenched tight around him, but slick and wet enough to take more. She lowered herself farther and farther down, moaning with pleasure as his thickness filled her. With a flex of her strong thighs she raised herself, retreating up towards his tip before sinking down again, taking his cock nearly to it’s base. 

WIthout prompting Hiccup had his hands on her hips, and thrust himself hard up into her. His nazel cries of pleasure joined hers, as they met at a very familiar rhythm of up and down, up and down, matching each other perfectly. Astrid sat on her husband’s middle straight and tall, until his thrusts became wilder and more powerful, and she was thrown forward to prop herself up on her arms; fists clenching the furs with white knuckles as she cried out with joy. Hiccup found those heaving breasts he admired so much almost in his face, and he went at his wife even harder, his own hands moving the fondle and knead her mesmerizing flesh.

Astrid’s cries became quieter gasps as his burning fingers played with her hard nipples, but they were dripping with just as much lust. She was truly riding him now, thighs clenched tight around her husband to just stay mounted as his great cock drilled into her like a mighty piston. His heavy bollocks slapped her ass, and as a wave of pleasure rose from her middle her hands latched onto his shoulders and she dug her fingernails in. “HHIIIIICCCCCCUUUUUUUUPP!!” The wave broke over her, and her hot, wet walls clamped around him like a vice. 

“AAAAAAAHHHHH,” Her husband yelled almost as loud, as he reached his own limit,, and erupted deep inside her. They soaked each other with their fluids, riding the wave for what seemed like an eternity, before their frantic riding slowly, slowly, came to an end.

Astrid had all but collapsed on him, and the redhead also lay limp as they panted for breath. Their skin still burned against each other, and the afterglow flared up again when he finally pulled his softening vikinghood out of her. 

When she could finally move, the first thing the blond did was reach up and rub her hand over his bearded chin. It was soon joined by her lips against his cheek, as she planted kiss after kiss on the side of his face with almost childlike affection. “Oh HICCUP!”

“Astrid,” he turned on his side to face her, his lips meeting hers. 

After a long moment they broke apart, and her lips went back to peppering the rest of his face. “I love you Hiccup! Love love love love lllloooooovvvve you!” She snuggled closer to him, nestling her cheek to his and giggling like a little girl. “ You do me so good. Ssssooooo Goooooood!”

“I-I love you too babe,” he held her close. “I’ll give you everything you want. Everything I can.”

She pushed back from him, her face beaming at his. “So, you ready to go again?”

The dopey smile dropped from his face. “What?”

“You got to go twice already,” the blond’s tone didn’t have the same energy it had when they started, but there was still that unbridled enthusiasm. “It’s  _ my _ turn!” Weakly ast first, and then with determination, she managed to push herself up and straddled his chest.

“I, I might have said that Astrid but really . . . you see . . . should . . . oh Loki Take It. I’m just so, so tired Astrid!” He didn’t even have the strength to prop himself up.

“Okay,” she nodded eagerly. “You won’t have to move much!”

“What ar-UM,” his protests were muffled as she crawled up him, and lay her hot, wet womanhood onto his face.

His blurred senses were completely overpowered, flooded with the familiar feel, scent, and taste of her. “Ug huhu hum,” he tried to get out as he struggled to rise; while his wife only threw back her head and moaned at the sensation it sent through her. “Oh YAH babe, _ just _ like that!”

His mouth had already found its way to her opening (far too soon after it had just been filled with his own seed for his liking), and with resignation he decided it would be easiest to give her what she wanted. Arms wrapping around her thighs, he weakly pulled them apart as he went to work, his tongue slipping between her wet walls to the hot flesh within.

Astrid gasped again, and she gently began to grind her middle against his face, her hands tangling in his reddish curls. With as much quickness and efficiency as he’d ever shown at a smith’s forge or on a dragon’s back, Hiccup worked his eager wife over in every way she liked, his rough palms trailing up and down the smooth skin of her thighs. Her grinding gradually came harder, and her legs clamped tighter on either side of his head; but he doggedly increased his pace and the passion of his work.

Deliriously happy, and already well fucked, it was not long before the proud viking warrior threw her head back and ground her core hard into his face, as her insides flared with pleasure. “OOOOOOOOOHHH,” her legs practically squeezed him, as she came hot and hard onto his face.

Hiccup’s mind was growing murkier and murkier, but he knew enough to keep at it. Based on experience, if he rode out his wife’s pleasure with her, those beautiful legs would loosen and she would collapse on the bed next to him.

But a minute went by, and then another, and she didn’t let him go. He could sense her orgasm had subsided, but her grinding continued, quickened even. When her fingers began pulling at his hair again, he knew something was wrong.

Deliriously absorbed in her own joy and pleasure, Astrid found herself already at the beginning of another glorious release, as she rode her husband’s face wildly. Hiccup struggled vainly underneath her, his hands frantically tugging and clapping against her thighs as he tried to get her attention. His oblivious wife only cried his name louder.

There was nothing Hiccup could do, except go on in the comfortable familiarity of servicing her. He couldn’t even think of quite  _ what _ he should do in this situation, as he could barely hold a thought from second to second. The haze in his minds had turned into a heavy, dark blanket, and at the same instant his wife’s legs tightened around him again, it smothered-

* * *

Hiccup came to gradually, in a haze of warmth and contentment. The first thing he was aware of was a tickling across his brow, and next was a heat in his middle. He blinked his way into coherence to find the latter was the half-hardness of morning wood; and the former was his wife brushing the hair from his face, propped up on an elbow and staring down at him with a smile.

“Hey,” she said quietly before leaning down to kiss his forehead.

“Hey,” he replied back before reaching up to put his lips to hers.

He was grinning through his beard as he lay back down, before realization wiped his face clean with surprise. “Wait . . were we . . ?”

“Sleeping,” Astrid finished for him. “Yep.” She leaned down and kissed him on the forehead again. “I take it back babe, watching  _ you _ sleep is the cutest thing ever!”

“Well, I know what we’re doing for the rest of the Midnight Sun,” Hiccup wrapped his arms up around her, and pulled her closer.

"Every time my husband has a break from his ‘chiefly duties," Astrid grinned.

"With half the village already up the wall, they probably wouldn't even notice if I took the next week off," Hiccup laughed. “Just make sure you’ve stalked up on maidensweed and we're good!" When she didn’t reply, Hiccup looked up at her. He didn’t like that worried expression. “You  _ did _ take maidensweed in the last week, didn’t you?”

“Yah, yah, I’m  _ positive _ I did!” Astrid nodded quickly. “And you only came inside of me once; I’m sure it’s not a problem. I know it’s not, because I definitely remembered!” She sounded like she was reassuring herself. “It just slipped my mind for a moment."

"Of course," Hiccup agreed. "Even if you didn't, it’s a pretty small chance?"

* * *

Crouching on the floor, Hiccup pumped the small bellows up and down, fanning the flames as he thought back to the days when he had a dragon who would do things like this for him.

Across the room Astrid stirred. In the rustling of fur blankets as she sat up in bed and stretched. The stretch became a shiver as the cold winter air got through her simple sleep shift, stretched tight and thin to cover her widening frame.

“Astrid, please keep your covers on,” Hiccup stumbled over the pick up the blanket and wrapped it around his wife’s shoulders, making sure it covered the swell of her stomach. “Give the fire a minute to warm up the room before you get out of bed!”

Astrid let out a breath, trying not to get impatient with her husband's constant mothering. “Hiccup, it’s been a light winter.” Her hand went down to rub her growing bump. “And it’s not exactly my first child!”

"Yah, but Zephyr and Nuffik both grew through the spring and summer,” Hiccup insisted. “And you were a little younger ba-“

Astrid put a hand over his mouth. “I’m gonna do you a favor babe,” she smiled in a not quite friendly way. “And stop you from finishing that sentence.”

"Okay, okay,"Hiccup moved her hand away. "I'm just being careful."

"You're just being paranoid," pushing him away she definitely slid her legs off the bed and stood up, only to nearly stumble backwards.

Hiccup was at her side in an instant, but she forcefully pushed him back down onto the bed. "I'm fine,"she insisted, stalking over to the small mirror on the wall, to begin organizing her wild hair into it's usual convenient braid. "Just because I'm slowly becoming the size of a Gronkle doesn't mean I'm helpless!"

"Never said you were Astrid,"Hiccup retorted moodily. Not that he made any more moves to stop her. There was another part of Hiccup that was enjoying the sight of her too much. There was something primally arousing about the sight of his wife great with child, with  _ his _ child. These days she was flushed in a way that made her almost beam, and he could swear she smelled sweeter and sweeter each day.

The added roundness of her ass, and the tight strain of her shift to contain swollen breasts, also helped.

Astrid was already through most of her braiding, fingers working with practiced efficiency, when she let out a sigh and turned back to him. “I know you want to help babe; but instead of trying to think of what I need, maybe try doing what I  _ ask _ you to!”

“Sure, sure,” Hiccup agreed. “Whatever milady asks, I’ll do it if I can.”

Astrid stepped back over to him, and he couldn’t miss how the slight waddle of her hips became more of a sway. Without prompting she sat down on her husband's lap, leaning her back against his chest and looking over her shoulder at him with bold eyes. “It’s just that there are certain stress relieving . . .  _ exercises _ , that we haven’t seemed to have time for in a while,” Her hand ran along his thigh. “Perhaps we need to do more to  _ make _ time!”

Hiccup was trying not to say something about her recently increased weight sitting on him, but it was worry that made him frown. “I don’t know if that’s really the best idea Astrid, in your, um, your condition.” He rubbed his own hand over her swollen belly

Smiling an innocent smile, Astrid shifted in his lap, inching her hips backwards to grind them slowly against his middle. From the early morning, and the sight of his wife, he was already half hard. The friction sent his blood surging, with an ache of his own that he hadn't noticed had been building.

"Mmmmh," Hiccup bit his lip. "We, we really shouldn't."

Astrid stood, managing to make the movements slow and languid even in her condition. "But babe, I think a little fun might be just what we need right now."

"Did you forget how we got in this mess?" He countered.

"Oh yah, didn't it start like this?" Astrid reached back, and pulled the simple tie of her shift strings loose. Shaking her shoulders and pulling her arms free one at a time, she slid the fabric down. It caught around the start of her bump, just low enough to expose her large, swollen breasts to the cold morning air.

Hiccup pouted, even as he drank in the sight. "You don't fight fair!"

Astrid leaned forward with a grin, arms folded under her chest, to frame and push up her breasts even more. "I never have," grabbing his knees, she very carefully crouched down to kneel in front of him. "Winning is just too sweet."

Hiccup didn't even pretend he didn't want it, and was already spreading his legs apart to give her access to the straining bulge of his trousers. "Sometimes, so is losing."

"But we shouldn’t start the day arguing anyway," his wife was already undoing the strings of his sleep pants, and he let out a moan as her hand pulled his large erection free. "Let's keep each other warm instead." With a light touch she nestled his hard member between her breasts, and squeezed them together around it.

**I always thought if they were going to keep up the Hiccup = Toothless parallels, then Hiccup and Astrid should have had a third kid. Hopefully that part didn’t seem too tacked on. What should they name it?**

**As always, please REVIEW. And if any of you were wondering about that reference to Fishlegs getting married a** **_second_ ** **time; I had to pick out one of the gang, and I decided on him** **_because_ ** **you probably wouldn’t expect it.**


End file.
